mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukari Yakumo/RicePigeon's Version
Overview Yukari is known throughout the world of Gensokyo as a youkai who toys with her opponents, and the list of options available to this version is no exception. This version is technically a six-button character, utilizing , , and for her attacks. The remaining three buttons are used for shortcuts. , when used in conjunction with or , acts as a shortcut for her and dashes, respectively. acts as a shortcut for + , while is used as a shortcut for . Yukari's movelist consist of various mixup options that allow her to play offense and defense, such as a falling projectile for zoning the opponent, the ability to absorb incoming enemy projectiles and use them against her foe, a command grab, and a move that, depending on button press, will keep her opponent guessing whether to block high, low, or cross up. To toy with her opponent further, Yukari also possesses the unique ability to escape from the corner of the screen and reappear on the opposite side of the screen behind her opponent. Whenever Yukari absorbs a projectile with Ride the Waves, a visual indicator will show the capacity of her gap. Up to 10 projectiles will be stored before the gap reaches maximum capacity. The more the gap meter is filled, the more projectiles will be released during Fight the Ocean, and the more damage will be done by Yukari's Gazing Eye and Laplace's Demon attacks. At the beginning of the match, Yukari must select between one of two Level 3 spellcards to use during the match. Obsolete Line "Trip to the Old Station" is a large, unblockable projectile attack that is extremely difficult to dodge, but has a very long startup time, so Yukari is susceptible to being interrupted before the train cars appear. It also has very few setup opportunities outside of a + attack on Counter Hit, but does very high damage for a level 3. Yukari's Arcanum "Danmaku Bounded Field" is a command grab super that, although weaker than Yukari's other level 3, has much faster startup and great range for a grab, but cannot hit airborne opponents or opponents with lower body invincibility due to its hitbox placement. Also, due to being a grab, it cannot be combo'ed into as it cannot hit opponents in hitstun, though various setups can allow this move to be used as a tick throw to increase the chances of successfully landing it. Moves + |c=Shortcut for }} Note: All non-projectile, non-throw attacks will gain a 25% damage boost on counterhit, as well as increased hitstun; all Light normals gain an addtional +1 frame advantage on counterhit, while all other non-projectile and non-throw attacks gain an additional +3 frame advantage. Normals |command= |prorate=95% |requirements= |notes= |cancel= , , + , + , , + , + , , |description=Yukari opens her folding fan and swings it in a half-chop motion at her opponent. |image=YukariRP-5x.png |caption= |damage=25|meter= |startup=3|active=3|recovery=7|advhit=+5|advblock=+2 }} |command= |prorate=90% |requirements= |notes= |cancel= , + , + , , |description=Yukari swings her hand in an arc, opening up a boundary that slashes through the opponent. |image=YukariRP-5y.png |caption= |damage=50|meter= |startup=5|active=2|recovery=14|advhit=+2|advblock=-2 }} |command= |prorate=80% |requirements= |notes= |cancel= , |description=Yukari thrusts her parasol forward. |image=YukariRP-5z.png |caption= |damage=75|meter= |startup=11|active=4|recovery=16|advhit=+2|advblock=-2 }} |command= + |prorate=95% |requirements= |cancel= , , + , + , , + , + , , |description=Yukari opens her folding fan and swings it at her opponent's legs. |image=YukariRP-2x.png |caption= |damage=22|meter= |startup=5|active=2|recovery=9|advhit=+4|advblock=+1 }} |command= + |prorate=85% |requirements= |cancel= , + , + , , |description=Yukari reclines as she kicks open a light boundary with her foot, slashing the area above her. Anti-air. |image=YukariRP-2y.png |caption= |damage=60|meter= |startup=7|active=2|recovery=20|advhit=-5|advblock=-8 }} |command= + |prorate=75% |requirements= |notes= |cancel= , |description=Yukari opens a black boundary with the sweep of her foot, tripping the opponent. |image=YukariRP-2z.png |caption= |damage=70|meter= |startup=10|active=3|recovery=22|advhit=D|advblock=-14 }} |command= |prorate=90% |requirements= |cancel=Air , Air + , Air , , |description=Yukari performs a somersault kick in midair, bringing her foot down in an arc. |image=YukariRP-j5x1.png |caption= |image2=YukariRP-j5x2.png |caption2= |damage=40|meter= |startup=7|active=6 }} |command= |prorate=85% |requirements= |cancel=Air , , |description=Similar to her Crouching Medium Attack, Yukari reclines back as she kicks open a light boundary with her foot, slashing the area above her. |image=YukariRP-j5y.png |caption= |damage=50|meter= |startup=7|active=2 }} |command= |prorate=85% |requirements= |cancel= , |description=Yukari opens a light boundary with a swift kick of her foot, slashing a large horizontal area in front of her. This attack stops Yukari's momentum and forces her to move forward. |image=YukariRP-j5z.png |caption= |damage=70|meter= |startup=9|active=4 |framenotes=8f trajectory reset. }} Command Attacks |command= + or + + |prorate= : 10% |requirements= |notes= |description=Yukari grabs her opponent with her hand, then opens a gap. The opponent falls through the gap, falling through another gap some distance away from Yukari and slamming into the ground due to gravity. The opponent can tech out of the first few frames of grab by pressing + or + , but only if Yukari's grab was not done as a counterhit. |image=YukariRP-throw1.png |caption=Hitbox |image2=YukariRP-throw2.png |caption2= |image3=YukariRP-throw3.png |caption3= |damage=70|meter= |startup=2|active=2|recovery=20|advhit=D|advblock=D }} or + |prerequisites=Can only be done in corner. |notes= |description=Yukari performs a backdash into the corner of the screen, disappearing into a boundary and reappearing on the opposite side. Yukari is invincible to attacks during the escape, but is completely vulnerable when she reappears. |image=YukariRP-c441.png |caption=Startup |image2=YukariRP-c442.png |caption2=Recovery |startup=15|recovery=30+6 |framenotes=1f~15f invincible. 4f~35f airborne. 16f teleport to other side of screen. }} |command= + |prorate=85% |requirements= |cancel= , |description=Yukari raises her closed parasol above her head, then slams it down in a vertical arc in front of her. |image=YukariRP-6y.png |caption= |damage=70|meter= |startup=23|active=3|recovery=15|advhit=+1|advblock=-3 }} |command= + |prorate=85% |requirements= |properties= on Counterhit. |cancel= , |description=Yukari reclines into a gap, kicking up a group of roadsigns in front of her that extend outward and upward. Causes on Counterhit. |image=YukariRP-3z1.png |caption= |image2=YukariRP-3z2.png |caption2= |damage=70|meter= |startup=9|active=6|recovery=27|advhit=-6|advblock=-11 }} |block= |framenotes=1f trajectory reset. |command= + |prorate=85% |requirements= |cancel= , |description=Yukari takes out her parasol and performs a mid-air spinning attack, slowly descending toward the ground as she does so. The attack can hit opponents behind Yukari. |image=YukariRP-j2y.png |caption= |damage=70|meter= |startup=12|active=Until Ground|recovery=13 }} Specials |command= |prorate=80% |notes= |requirements= |cancel= |image=YukariRP-236.png |caption= |description=Yukari gives a smirk as she opens a gap, dropping a tombstone from above screen. Relatively slow startup, but Yukari can usually act as soon as the tombstone lands. Button press determines tombstone's drop location. If Yukari is hit while the tombstone is still offscreen, it will be destroyed. |version= (Ground)|damage=80|meter= |startup=20|advhit=D|advblock=-10|nextrow= (Air)|damage=80|meter= |startup=20|recovery=Until Ground.|advhit=D }} |framenotes=20f~ super cancelable. 30f projectile hitbox active until ground. }} |command= |prorate=92% x 4 |requirements= |notes= on Version. on Version. |cancel= |description=Yukari twirls her parasol in a spinning attack that hits four times. Button press determines the direction Yukari travels, with going straight up, at an angle, and traveling horizontally. |image=YukariRP-623x.png |caption= Version. |image2=YukariRP-623y.png |caption2= Version. |image3=YukariRP-623z.png |caption3= Version. |version= |damage=28x4|meter= |startup=7|active=30|recovery=31+11|advhit=D|advblock=-36|nextrow= |damage=28x4|meter= |startup=9|active=30|recovery=24+11|advhit=D|advblock=-29|nextrow= |damage=28x4|meter= |startup=11|active=30|recovery=25|advhit=D|advblock=-19 }} }} |framenotes= : 1f~7f invincible. 9f~68f airborne. : 1f~7f upper body invincible. 9f~63f airborne. }} |notes= |description=Yukari opens an entry gap at her current location, which remains onscreen for a while before closing. While open, the gap will absorb most projectiles created by the opponent. Cannot absorb more than 10 projectiles, and cannot absorb certain beam-type projectiles. |image=YukariRP-214x.png |caption= |version= (Ground)|damage= |meter=0|startup=14|recovery=37|nextrow= (Air)|damage= |meter=0|startup=14|recovery=Until Ground }} }} |framenotes=26f~ supercancelable. 4f delay between projectiles. |requirements= |command= |prorate=94% x 3~13 |notes= |cancel= |block= |description=Yukari opens an exit gap at her current location, which begins to spit out 3-13 projectiles one after another that home in on her opponent. Starts off with only 3 projectiles, and adds additional projectiles for each projectile absorbed by Ride the Waves. |image=YukariRP-214y.png |caption= |version=Ground|damage=13x(3~13)|meter= |startup=18|recovery=72|nextrow= |startup=18|recovery=Until Ground }} }} |prorate=92% |notes= Activates on opponent hitstun. |description=Yukari opens a gap with a gazing demonic eye that glares in her opponent's direction. Does nothing by itself, but the eye will automatically fire an aimed projectile at Yukari's opponent the moment he or she enters hitstun from an attack. If the opponent is already in hitstun when the gap is created, the eye will fire a projectile immediately. The gap will close immediately if Yukari is hit by an attack. Damage can be increased slightly depending on how many projectiles were absorbed by Ride the Waves. |image=YukariRP-214z1.png |caption= |image2=YukariRP-214z2.png |caption2= |version= (Ground)|damage=40~60 |meter= |startup=14|recovery=37|nextrow= (Air)|damage=40~60 |meter= |startup=14|recovery=Until Ground. }} }} : : : |command= |prorate=80% |requirements= |cancel= |notes= at close range. |description=Yukari disappears into a gap and reappears at a different location by the opponent for a high-velocity attack. Version causes Yukari to spin into her opponent, Version causes Yukari to perform a sliding roadsign kick that hits low, and causes Yukari to tumble down from above the opponent for an overhead attack. All three versions have a brief moment of invincibility before Yukari reappears. |image=YukariRP-412x.png |caption= Version |image2=YukariRP-412y.png |caption2= Version |image3=YukariRP-412z.png |caption3= Version |version= |damage=75|meter= |startup=41+5|active=30|recovery=20|advhit=D|advblock=-22|nextrow= |damage=70|meter= |startup=41+10|active=6|recovery=37|advhit=D|advblock=-21|nextrow= |damage=80|meter= |startup=41+5|active=Until ground.|recovery=28|advhit=D|advblock=-- }} }} |framenotes= : 13f~44f invincible. 42f teleport. : 13f~44f invincible. 42f teleport. : 13f~41f, 50f~53f invincible. 42f teleport. }} |prorate=80% |notes= |block= |image=YukariRP-63214R1.png |caption= |description=Yukari creates a small thermodynamic boundary that separates charged and uncharged particles. If the opponent is standing near this boundary's location, Yukari will grab them and pull them through the boundary, causing them to freeze/burn as they pass though to the opposite side. Causes small amounts of damage, but leaves the opponent vulnerable to a combo. Button press determines the range of the grab, as well as damage and the amount of recovery frames on whiff. |image2=YukariRP-63214R2.png |caption2=Facing Right |image3=YukariRP-63214L1.png |caption3= |image4=YukariRP-63214L2.png |caption4=Facing Left |version= |damage=10|meter= |startup=9|active=2|recovery=34|advhit=+7|advblock=+7|nextrow= |damage=15|meter= |startup=9|active=2|recovery=30|advhit=+7|advblock=+7|nextrow= |damage=20|meter= |startup=9|active=2|recovery=26|advhit=+7|advblock=+7 }} }} }} Supers |damage=90x4 |meter= / |startup=0+17 |recovery=32 |framenotes=18f~ projectile hitbox active |command= |prorate=90% x 4 |image=YukariRP-214214px.png |caption= |prerequisites=1000 power. |notes= |description=Yukari opens a gap and summons her nekomata shikigami, Chen. Chen will spin as she bounces across the stage, before disappearing into another gap. Yukari recovers from this attack quickly, allowing her to act while Chen is still on screen.}} |damage=11.5x20 |meter= / |startup=0+11 |recovery=38 |advhit=D |framenotes= : Projectile hitbox active earliest at 12f, latest at 32f. : Projectile hitbox active earliest at 12f, latest at 42f. |command= or |prorate=98% x 20 |prerequisites=1000 power. |image=YukariRP-214214py.png |caption= |notes= |description=Yukari opens a gap and summons her nine-tailed fox shikigami, Ran. Ran will rush toward the opponent and begin spinning after traveling a set distance, or until she reaches the opponent's location. starts spinning at half screen distance, while travels the full screen distance. Yukari recovers from this attack quickly, allowing her to act while Ran is still on screen.}} * |meter= / |startup=0+7 |active=65 |recovery=22 |advhit=D |advblock=-14 |framenotes=1f~9f invincible. 8f~72f projectile nullify. |block= |command= |prorate=98% x 9 * 80% |image=YukariRP-236236.png |caption= |prerequisites=1000 power. |notes= |description=Yukari creates a large barrier in the palm of her hand, extending it outward and hitting the opponent as they are caught in its area, before sending the opponent flying with explosive force. The quick startup time and startup invincibility allow it to be used as a reversal, and can nullify opponent's projectiles.}} x12 |meter= / |startup=0 |recovery=Ground: 66 Air: Until ground. |framenotes=Gaps have 15f delay before can fire projectile. |command= |prorate=92% x 12 |prerequisites=2000 power. |image=YukariRP-214214pp1.png |caption=Summon |notes= Activates on opponent hitstun. |description=Yukari reclines back and opens up a series of gaps containing demonic eyes, similar to her Gazing Eye. These eyes fill the screen and will not disappear if Yukari is hit, and last much longer before closing. Does nothing by itself, but the eyes will automatically fire aimed projectiles at Yukari's opponent the moment he or she enters hitstun from an attack. If the opponent is already in hitstun when the gaps are created, the eyes will fire their projectiles immediately as they are created, extending the opponent's hitstun by a significant amount. Damage can be increased slightly depending on how many projectiles were absorbed by Ride the Waves. |image2=YukariRP-214214pp2.png |caption2=Activation Hitbox}} / |startup=0+106 |recovery=136 |advhit=D |advblock=D |framenotes=107f projectile spawn. 107f~271f invincible. |command= |prorate=75% x 3 |prerequisites=Requires "Trip to the Old Station" selected prior to match. 3000 power. |image=YukariRP-236236ppp.png |caption= |notes= |block= |description=Yukari retracts her hand, waiting for the precise moment to open a large gap, out of which comes an empty four-car passenger train that rams the opponent. The train cars cannot be blocked once they appear, but Yukari is completely vulnerable to being interrupted by attack during the long start up time. It is possible to utilize this move to its maximum potential by scoring a counterhit with Yukari's + , as with proper timing, the opponent will not be able to avoid the train as they recover from the wallbounce and subsequent knockdown. Note however that if this move is cancelled too early from a + counterhit, that only two of the train cars will hit the opponent, so proper timing will be necessary to ensure that this move incurs the full amount of damage after a counterhit.}} |prorate= |prerequisites=Requires "Danmaku Bounded Field" selected prior to match. 3000 power. |image= |caption= |notes= |block= |description=Yukari slams her parasol onto the ground, creating a large black gap along the ground. Any opponent unfortunate enough to find themselves standing above this gap will be sucked into Yukari's gap dimension, where Yukari will then summon several rings of multi-colored danmaku around the opponent, which then all condense simultaneously into a blinding flash of light as they strike the opponent repeatedly. Has an extremely long horizontal reach for a command grab, but its vertical reach is lacking, so opponents with lower body invincibility will be able to avoid it. |meter= |startup=0+9|active=3|advhit=D|advblock=D |framenotes=1f~7f invincible. }} Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Three Button Characters Category:Characters with Life Values of 1000 to 1049